Aerrune
A major continent of Starsong, Aerrune was only recently colonized during the later days of the Age of Magic. It is described as a fierce land of harsh, biting winds across massive mountains ranges and stretches of forests. Glaciers, tundras and vast wilderness make Aerrune mostly inhospitable to all but the native races. Humans, Dwarves and Elves work as one government in the reaches of the High Kingdom and the Path beyond. Raishicts, the native Snow Elves, alongside the Goliaths of Millwood operate in tribes of the Garden and the Pale. These two races also assist the three major races, acting as mercenaries and guardsmen. The Orcs of the Vast are a harsh, unyielding breed that battle like beasts against the encroaching, evil "technology." Geography Aerrune is a geographically vast hinterland of Starsong. Centralized government all-but doesn't exist outside of the High Kingdom and it's tributaries. The rest of the continent is home to a myriad of tribes, chiefs and petty feudal lords trying to rule the ferocious landscape. Tundra, massive boreal forests and unforgiving winter wastelands make the majority of Aerrune next to impossible to survive in during it's harsh winters. The Path The Path is the peninsula off the Thevesh coast as it remains the only successfully colonized piece of Aerrune. It is home to various valleys, harsh tundra and the massive Snowmourne Mountains. Many know it as the Northern Empire. The area contains; * The High Kingdom: The smallest capital city in the world but the safest. Crime and poverty does not exist within the beautiful realm of the High Kingdom. * Thevesh Coast: * Parth Galen: A mining town owned by House Dniebihly * Emyn Muil: Town owned by House Delany, where Caed Mykrvid and the Garden of Sorrow lie. * Shadowdale: An ancient city returned to its former glory. * Torena Lomos: A Gnomish undertown. * Okran-Ziflin: Mining town owned by House Cianfienilli. * Artor's Rest: Home to the largest graveyard in the Path, it is where those who died in the war are laid to rest. Owned by House Dniebihly. * The Vandelimon Estate: The first and largest Vandelimon Estate, hence the "The." * Abeir Toril: A town owned by the mysterious Hoodsister clan. * Ormond: A town operated by House Couture. * The Night Beyond: A beautiful labyrinth made long ago. * Tol'Brandir: A Gnomish undertown. * Irithyll * The Boreal Valley * Hushabye Valley * Sovadel: An ancient Gnomish ruin that houses the single largest bank in the world. The Garden The Garden is a series of low-lying winter forests between frozen river valleys along the Oldblood Delta. The Oldblood serves as the veins to which pumps the blood into the Garden, keeping the massive forested beast alive. Tribes of Raishicts perservere within, practicing odd rituals and worshipping unnameable eldritch things. The area contains; * Af-Haustur: The Dream Glades * Worrem'gras: The City of Wood and Wild, the homeland of Raishicts. * Athel Loren: The Temple of Love, a place where the traders and ambassadors meet with the 13th. * Oldblood Delta: A massive series of frozen rivers from the Snowmourne that lead down into the Garden. * Yn Crommarc Wyldyr: The Wild Heath * Anmyr: The Witherhold * Fyr Darric: The Trickster's Wood * Wydrioth: The Pine Crags * Tirsyth: The Ashenhall * Annaroc: The Summerstrand * Tyr Vanna: * Tal Dovar: * Torgovann: The Forge of Starlight * Vardanc: The Feast Halls of Wardance * The Shield: Known as Cavaroc to the Raishicts, a violent region where * Forsten: * The Vast The Snowmourne Mountains stretch from the Path to beyond the Shield to the start of the Pale as one massive landscape known as the Vast. Native Orcs make their home here along the glaciers and barren, rocky mountain walls. The Orcs live in burrows and valleys as the Hundred Tribes across this region. The area contains; * Hoodsister Valley: To the edge of the Path this valley connects to Abeir Toril, serving as a waycastle between the safety of the Path and the lawlessness of the Vast. * The Snowmourne Mountains * The Small Teeth * The First Flame: * Omalar: One of the Snowmourne Mountains, the Omalar gems are precious due to their arcane nature. * Amon Hen: * Laros Falls * The Embrace: * Jastaph: An ancient fortress-kingdom, swallowed by ice and snow. The Pale The Pale is a seemingly endless arctic wasteland existing in a constant state of hostility from the razorwinds and blizzards. The entire stretch is made partly hospitable by the strange structures dotting the surface. The area contains; * Charming: A massive Oldwall spire, like those in the Ash Desert. Stands within the Shield as a safe haven. * The Neck: A thin stretch of land across the Pale, connecting it to the Reach. * The Bite: A large bay in the Neck. * Caeldonia: The Coral City, home to a breed of Tritons in the distant reaches of the cold ocean. * Shoalhaven: A port inhabited by the dead. * Latzio: A lonely decrepit village inhabited by the undead, whose only living resident is Vonliostro of the Vaal. He makes a living by sending skeletons across the Pale and the Garden to sell his wine, Truth. The Reach Beyond the Pale is the Reach, gently grasping for the nearby tail of Drangleic. Beyond the Reach, the world is not fully charted. Lost islands, massive maelstroms and ice dragons are believed to be beyond this outstretched region. The area contains; * Millwood: Home of the Millwild Goliaths. The Bitterblack An isle off the north-east coast of the Garden, the Bitterblack was the penal colony formed by the native Orcs-- for Orcs worst than they. The group of Orcs only know as the Crossed exist in a constant state of war with itself, desperately trying to reach the mainland and spread their hate further.